You Again
by exoticchic216
Summary: Rukia meets up with Ichigo for soo long. But he finds out that he fathers her daughter...but he is getting married to Orihime. How will this turn out?
1. Of All Places

**A/N: My first Bleach fanfic. Awesome! I don't know how many chapters it will be, but I don't want to make it too long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach… blah blah blah.. or TV Tokyo.**

YOU AGAIN

"Come on, Mommy!" yelled a young girl pulling her mom by her wrist.

"Calm down, Koyomi. We'll get there before they run out." said a very familiar heroine, Kuchiki Rukia.

"Okay." Koyomi slowed her pace down some, but was still running.

Koyomi looked to the side for a second, but then bumped into a tall, lean, orange-haired man. "Oops, sorry sir…" Koyomi said sheepishly.

"Oh, no, no bother." he said reaching down to pat her orange hair. He smiled gently at her.

Rukia was standing and staring at the man. _Why does he look so familiar? He even sound like him too._

"Yomi, go pick out the toy you wanted." she said not taking her eyes off the man. Koyomi skipped merrily to the toy section of the mall.

"Listen, and you listen good, Kurosaki! If my family wasn't already rich, I would on the streets, thanks to you!" she shouted.

"What do mean Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Don't 'what do you mean' me! At the end of graduating year in college, you knocked me up and then left me for Inoue Orihime!" she shouted.

Rukia took a much needed gasp for air then continued, "That girl, Kuchiki Koyomi, is your daughter!"

"Really! I'm a father?"

"Yes, you've been one for four years."

"Wow…and I'm already engaged to Inoue…"

"WHAT?" Rukia knew that the conversation would NOT end up well.

"Mommy! Here it is!" Koyomi yelled. _Phew, saved by the child. _"Okay, let's go then." Rukia and Yomi bought the Barbie Winter Dream house and started to leave. Then, "Mommy, that guy is following us…"

Rukia turned around and saw Ichigo. "What do want?"

"To get to know my daughter. What do you say? Can meet her this Sunday?" he pleaded with her. " Okay, I guess it's better late than never for Koyomi to meet her dad."

Ichigo smiled as he tried to contain his joy. _Wow, Ichigo learned how to express his feelings. Inoue did well._

_SUNDAY, SUNDAY, SUNDAY_

Ichigo approached the Kuchiki manor gate as followed the directions Rukia gave him. As the gate opened, he felt even more nervous about meeting and getting to know his daughter. He pushed a button on the intercom and a butler answered.

"Hello, Master Ichigo. Come right in." said the butler from intercom.

Ichigo parked his Toyota Prius at the curb. As he shut the door behind him and couldn't help feeling a little nervous since the estate was so big!

He rang the doorbell and a Sesame Street ring came out. Then Rukia answered.

"Hi, Ichigo." she said with disappointment in her voice.

"What's up with that doorbell ring?"

"Because I have a four-year-old daughter."

"Hi, tall, lean, and handsome!" Koyomi said from behind her mother.

Ichigo laughed, "Where did you get that from?"

"Mommy was talking about how good you looked and how she m-" Rukia clamped her hand over Yomi's mouth and then let go.

"Now that it comes to mind, mom described you as ripped. Whatever that means." "Okay! Everyone inside!" Rukia yelled.

After a minutes of awkward silence, the phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, I'll put her on right away, Master Byakuya." said the butler.

"Mistress Rukia." he said handing the phone to her.

"Thank you, Jameson. Hello, Byakuya. I'm just having Koyomi meet her father. Yes, Kurosaki. But, Byakuya, she has to meet him sometime! Byakuya listen to the voice of reason! No! Don't hang up!"

The line went blank on the other end. Rukia slammed the phone on the receiver. Another butler by the name of Poole, set a tray of hors d'oeuvres on the coffee table. Rukia turned Koyomi to face Ichigo. Rukia opened her mouth, but before she said anything, she popped an d'oeuvre in her mouth.

Then, she took a deep breath, "Yomi, listen to me. This man is your father." she said nervously.

Koyomi looked back and forth. From Rukia, her known mother, to Ichigo, the father in questioning. But, since Koyomi would never distrust her mother, she walked over to Ichigo.

"Um…sir…umm…daddy…I guess…"she began, "Are you really…my…uh…father..?" Koyomi squeaked in her small voice.

Ichigo took a deep breath, "Yes, that's right, and I have been from the start."

At this Yomi scrunched her nose, "If you have been 'there from the start', how come you were only here right now?" Koyomi was only 4yrs old, but wasn't a fool.

"That's enough, Koyomi," Rukia said in a slighty agitated tone.

Koyomi quickly sat down. Rukia is one of those 'you spare the rod, you spoil the child' parents.

Ichigo looked at his watch (that wasn't there), "Well I have to go…" he said nervously.

"But daddy! There's so many things you need to ask me!" Koyomi said, running after him.

Rukia grabbed Koyomi's arm just in time to keep her from following him. In on smooth move, she slammed the door shut and pressed her back against the door.

"…that boy…"

THE END

**A/N: my first Bleach FF! named the daughter after Yomi on Azumanga Daioh..gotta luv her!**


	2. Meeting Mother

**A/N: What's up? (no I don't really care.) chapter 2 people!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Bleach. But the package will be here in two to three days.**

Rukia was tossing and turning in her bed that night at 1:00 am like she was having a nightmare. But she knew something was amiss in Rukia land.

She sat up to the noise of coughing coming from Yomi's room. _Mother's intuition, _she thought.

When she got to Yomi's room, Yomi was shaking uncontrollably as she coughed. Rukia put her hand on Koyomi's head.

"Honey, your burning up!" she exclaimed, the typical motherly response. She grabbed the phone in Koyomi's room and called Byakuya, one of the best pediatricians in the medical field.

"Byakuya, Byakuya!" she frantically exclaimed.

"What?" Byakuya said in a groggy and irritated voice.

"It's Koyomi. She has a fever and is practically fire-engine red," she described. Rukia encouraged Yomi to put in a few coughs to show urgency.

"I'm on my way," Byakuya notified in a wide awake voice.

"See, Yomi? That's the way it's done. Just say what's wrong in an all-or- nothing voice and they'll come running." Rukia informed her daughter. At the end, she decided to laugh but ended in a coughing fit.

The bell rang and Rukia ran down the steps. Rukia looked through peep hole to see Byakuya holding a medical kit with a stethoscope around his neck. Rukia abruptly swung the door, surprising Byakuya.

"She's upstairs having a coughing fit! Hurry!" she shouted.

Byakuya rushed up the spiral steps, ran down the narrow hallway to get to Yomi's room. Yomi was in her bed coughing, like Rukia described.

As Byakuya entered the door, Yomi instantly cheered up.

"Dr. Uncle Byakuya!" she shrieked in glee, hugging Byakuya.

Byakuya just nodded and asked her to breathe in deeply when he put his stethoscope to her back. Yomi took a deep breath just fine, but when she breathed out, she broke into a coughing fit.

Byakuya to a note of this mentally and promptly after that, he took out a tongue depressor.

"Open your mouth and say 'ah'," Byakuya instructed.

Yomi opened her small mouth to fullest capacity and almost choked when Byakuya stuck the depressor into her mouth. After that, he took her temperature.

"As I thought,102 degrees Fahrenheit," Byakuya whispered to himself. He pulled out a notebook from his medical kit. The notebook had a lot of tears in the paper along the binding, showing that many pages were ripped out. He then got out a pen and scribbled in his note book furiously.

"Here," said Byakuya, handing Rukia a slip, "she's going to stay at home for a week. She has the flu."

"The flu? Luckily, I didn't call a moment too soon."

Byakuya took out a bottle of pink medicine, "Koyomi will need to take two tablespoons everyday; one in the morning and one in the evening until this bottle runs out. She should be healthy by then."

Rukia took the bottle in her hands but Byakuya handed her another one.

"I can always tell if someone has a cold. And that someone is you," he said before walking down the stairs.

"Well, Yomi, I'm going to give the medicine tomorrow morning. Go back to sleep, honey."

Yomi put her head down onto her pillow and closed her weary eyes.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Yomi walked down the stairs in the morning to find her mother at the island, eating breakfast.

"Hey there, sleepy head. I asked Poole to make you your favorite breakfast since you don't feel too well," Rukia greeted.

Yomi stared at the French toast that lay in front of her rather distastefully, as if something was on her mind.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"Well its just that everyone in my class, whenever _they_ are sick, both of their parents are there to see 'em," she said, playing with her fingers.

Rukia stared intently at the little girl, _She really wants an excuse to see Ichigo, huh, _she thought.

"Okay," she sighed.

_AT ICHIGO'S PLACE_

Beep, beep, beep! Beep, beep, beep!

Ichigo outstretched his hand to grab the cell phone on the nightstand.

"Hello?" Ichigo answered, "…Today? When?… she really asked to see me?…Great! I'll be there at 2."

Ichigo turned in his bed and gazed at Orihime sleeping peacefully on her side. He reached to stroke her bright orange hair, but she grabbed his hand before he could do it. All without opening her eyes.

"Don't think about it," she muttered. "So, what did Rukia call about?" she asked, without opening her eyes.

Ichigo looked at his fiancé in amazement, "Well… uh… she said that Yomi wanted to see me since she's sick and I agreed to come at 2 o' clock."

Orihime's eyes snapped open and she instantly sat up, "Oh my gosh! You mean little Kuchiki Koyomi? I always wanted to see our little girl!" Orihime squeaked.

"Our little girl?" Ichigo repeated.

"Yea! When we get married, we'll take custody of our girl!" she squealed, bouncing up and down.

_Rukia's not going to be happy about this… _he thought.

_LATER THAT DAY AT 2 O' CLOCK_

Rukia stared at the tub of strawberry cheesecake ice cream, having the debate of her life. _Should I eat it? _She picked the spoon up. _But I have a cold, so ice cream won't help. _She put the spoon back onto the counter. _But it's not like I'm watching my weight or anything. _She picked the spoon back up.

This cycle was disrupted by a ring at the door.

"I'll get it!" Yomi called.

She opened the large mansion door to see her father standing with a strange woman with long, orange hair.

The woman bent down to look Yomi in the eye. "Aren't you just the cutest thing! And you have orange hair, just like me! Awww…you look soo cute in your pajamas!"

The woman spoke with speed, which made Yomi even more afraid of the stranger. Yomi backed up until she safely was located behind her mother.

"Orihime, what are you doing here?" Rukia said with a nervous laugh.

"Silly, I came to see our daughter!"

"_Our _daughter?"

"Oh no, she did _not _just say that…" Ichigo muttered while slapping his hand over his face.

"Yes. When me and Ichigo get married, we'll take full custody of her. Don't worry, you can see her once in a while," Orihime explained.

Ichigo groaned and threw away from the two women, knowing what would happen next.

"Are you saying that I'm basically just a baby mama now?" Rukia said, clenching both fists.

"Well _I _wouldn't use those words, but you said it. Not me," Orihime shrugged.

"You can't come into my house, demand custody of my child _and_ insult me! Get out! Now!" she shouted, not trying to get into a fight with her daughter watching.

"What?" Orihime said in a laugh.

"You heard me. Get out, _now_."

Orihime whipped her hair in Rukia's face on her way out. Ichigo escorted her out of the door and gave Rukia an _I don't know _shrug as he closed the door.

Rukia turned to the butler behind her.

"Poole, see to it that she never steps foot in here again. Her name is Inoue, Orihime, by the way," Rukia ordered.

_That bitch._

**The End**

**A/N: I know, I know. Orihime is OOC. But I needed some sorta antagonist. What's a story without a person making everything difficult? Keep an eye out for chapter 3!**


End file.
